Signal propagation between computing or electronic devices typically involves cables (e.g., co-axial, twisted-pair, etc.). Inter-pair skew among signal pairs in the cables can limit a length of such cables. Many differential receivers, with or without re-timing, suffer from inter-pair skew between the positive and negative signals in a differential signal pair. Further, a maximum tolerable inter-pair skew in a differential system may be about 0.5 UI (unit intervals), and re-timer-based solutions may also suffer from inter-pair skew limitations, despite possible resetting of the timing and jitter budget.